Indestructible
by May Alice Page
Summary: Honeygogo oneshot.


As much as Gogo hated to admit it, even just to herself, there was no denying that Honey Lemon was kind of a badass. Maybe not as much as the adrenaline junkie who was about to rush out and fight alongside her and the rest of Big Hero 6, but she pulled her weight. The former had been internally denying that from the first time she saw one of those brightly-colored chemical bombs go off. With that in mind, the biker was just starting to think that maybe she'd been too harsh with her. Hell, maybe she even kinda liked her. After all, they _had_ been starting to warm up to each other lately. They didn't have to be inseparable or anything, but if they were going to be on the same team, it might've been a better idea to call a truce between the two of them. So, as the six of them were hastily getting their supersuits on to fend off a swarm of microbots controlled from an unknown location (though it didn't seem to be an unknown perp), Gogo reluctantly tapped Honey on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hm?" Honey's head whipped around in response. Gogo couldn't quite find the words at first. She'd never been good at apologies.

"I wanted to..." She sighed, increasingly frustrated with herself. "Look. I know we didn't exactly hit it off, but I figured I should at least be nice to you. So, sorry. For everything... Are we good?"

A smirk grew on Honey's face and she nodded smugly. "That sounds more like it," the blonde joked as she took off her glasses and picked up her helmet.

Gogo waved her off, "Yeah, rub it in." She doubted she would hear the end of this anytime soon.

"I'm just getting started." Honey flipped her hair back and adjusted her helmet. "Now come on!" She grabbed Gogo by the wrist and rushed out with the rest of the team.

* * *

The first thing Gogo saw when she woke up was Baymax, still in his armor, standing by her side with a roll of bandages. Confused, she sat up too quickly to see what was going on and her head started pounding. Baymax picked up a nearby pillow and placed it under her head before telling her to lower it again.

"What am I doing here?" she demanded. "Where are we, anyway?"

"She's up," Wasabi muttered from a few yards away.

"You okay, Gogo?" Hiro sounded genuinely concerned, but she was too irritated to be particularly nice.

"Do I _look_ okay?" Gogo rubbed her temples. Baymax had already taken off her helmet, which looked cracked beyond use.

"Not really," Fred replied from across the room. Somebody elbowed him in his side; probably Honey.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?" Gogo almost yelled.

"You'll have to stay here until we get back," Hiro explained. By now she could tell they were in his room, and she was lying on what she could only assume was Tadashi's old bed. "You scuffed up your head pretty bad."

Now she remembered. She'd been racing across the side of a building, going too fast to identify which one and followed closely behind by dozens of microbots. She'd been outrunning them up until then, but there were too many, and several managed to work their way underneath the discs on her legs. The discs had split into the microbots, but still she was knocked off of the building and fell down onto the pavement. Her suit had broken her fall for the most part, but her helmet was busted, there was a gash in her right cheek, and her temple was scraped. There was no point in even attempting to convince the others that she was remotely able to fight within the next couple of days. Baymax dabbed her cheek with a wet washcloth to clean the wound before bandaging it. "Yeah, thanks," she muttered sarcastically. It still stung, but there wasn't much to be done about that.

"That'll have to do, Baymax," Hiro started hurrying everyone else back out so they could get back to tracking down Yokai before the kid's aunt got home later that night. "Listen, Gogo; try not to make too much noise if Aunt Cass comes back." He didn't really have to tell her. It kind of went without saying that his aunt couldn't know about any of this. Honey was still silent, looking down and biting her nail, her helmet also removed and her purse on the floor. The team had never once seen her bite her nails; she liked them long and clean. It was clearly some kind of nervous habit.

Wasabi piped up, "Whoa, whoa, wait - if she comes back, then how are we gonna get her out of here?" He raised his eyebrows and gestured to Gogo.

"I think I can distract her," Hiro shrugged.

"You think?"

"We'll figure it out later; just go!"

Hiro started trying to get everyone outside again, but Fred stopped him to tell him he'd left his Fredzilla suit downstairs. Hiro groaned, disgruntled, and told him to go change back into it, and quick; the rest of them would wait in the living room.

Once everyone else was out of the room, Honey finally stepped forward:

"I thought you were gonna die."

"She speaks!"

"I'm serious."

Gogo rolled her eyes, "Please. You guys know me better than that."

"Yeah, who am I kidding," Honey scoffed, and sat next to the injured on the edge of the bed. "You're indestructible, right?" She side-eyed Gogo and arched an eyebrow.

"You know it."

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're alright."

"So am I."

They both laughed, and suddenly Gogo noticed Honey was staring right at her for once, looking somehow inquisitive. On any other day, she would have tried to limit eye contact between the two of them, thinking the biker wanted nothing to do with her. And at first, she'd wanted just that. But slowly, Honey had grown on her. If she hadn't, Gogo wouldn't have been the one to come forward wanting the two of them to start fresh, if they could.

"I actually could've died," she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Yeah. I know."

The room was silent for the next few seconds, and the next thing either of them knew, Honey's lips were pressed against Gogo's. And, despite herself, Gogo held onto the back of the blonde's head and kissed her back, gradually sitting up on her elbows.

The kiss was short, stopped by the sound of the guys downstairs getting ready to head out the door. Fred must have been Fredzilla again by now. Hastily, Honey stood up, picked up her helmet, and threw her purse back over her shoulder.

"Get some rest," she advised curtly on her way downstairs. It sounded like she was the one who closed the door behind all of them. Gogo huffed as her head fell back on the pillow.

That was one hell of a truce.


End file.
